


Shadow

by Baekbunns



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 01:27:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20018002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baekbunns/pseuds/Baekbunns
Summary: Having forever lived in his glamorous brother Luhan's shadows, sensitive and introverted Baekhyun doesn't feel adequate enough to step into his shoes. Especially at the alter, in front of the man his brother was supposed to marry. But little choice does he have.





	Shadow

Ummmm.. please look forward to the first chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! The first chapter will be uploaded in two days.


End file.
